Meet the Elements
by BluePhantom99
Summary: This how my OC's met The Hyperforce. This story is dedicated to the injured/killed people in Oklahoma and their family. PRAY FOR THEM! (Or whatever you do)
1. Crash Landing

**I've been trying to do this for a while. I hope this doesn't suck…**

* * *

The Elements are traveling space in search of the NEDDs *Never Ending Darkness Demons*.

"Can we give up now? This is B-O-R-I-N-G!" Rose groaned fiddling with her headset.

"You are aware the second we turn around that they'll attack us outta the middle of nowhere, right?" stated Starburst rolling her eyes.

"Well… they do have a habit of doing that, don't they?" Jasmine intervened.

"Hey, guess what!?" shouted Phonix with fake enthusiasm.

"WHAT!?" shouted Charlotte excitedly.

"SHUT UP!" Phonix screamed into the microphone.

*ALARMS BLARING* *ALARMS BLARING* *ALARMS BLARING* *ALARMS BLARING* *ALARMS BLARING* *ALARMS BLARING*

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! SPLIT UP!" shouted Danielle. The ship disengages into separate, smaller ships.

"DUSK! BEHIND YOU!"

"I'M HIT! I'M HIT!"

Meanwhile…

"Aww….. The Sunriders isn't on…" Chiro said disappointedly as he flipped through the channels. Suddenly all the alarms go off in the robot.

"Gibson, status report!" Chiro commanded.

"Apparently eight unidentified objects have entered our atmosphere and are hurtling toward Shuggazoom." Reported Gibson.

"Do we have visuals?" asked Antauri. Gibson types rapidly on the computer.

"No…"

"When are they going to hit?" asked Otto.

"Time to impact? Let's see…. 10 SECONDS TO IMPACT!"

* * *

**It's not that bad, right? Right? *sigh* Oh and pray (or whatever you do) for the people in Oklahoma. A lot of people were hurt/killed in the tornados. This chapter is dedicated to them.**


	2. Screw the environment!

**Hi! I felt the need to update. So… here we go!**

* * *

"Gibson, have you identified the objects?" Antauri asked.

"I believe them to be a form of space craft." Gibson answered.

Otto gave a confused look, "What makes ya think that?"

"Our sensors have detected some form of life on each one." Gibson reported.

"Oh no….. This isn't the something like the Vreen, right?" said Sparx.

"Why? You aren't scared, are you?" retorted Nova.

"No… I just… don't want brainstrain here *slaps Gibson on the back* to have to eat another bug."

"No Sparx, I don't believe it to be like that. We should however search the premises for any sign of hostility." Gibson said only to be greeted by confused faces. Antauri decided to explain.

"He means that it would be wise to search the area and see if they are friendly or evil." A series of "Oh"s went across the room as Gibson sighed. Chiro powered up.

"HYPERFORCE GO!"

**Meanwhile….. (because I thought you would enjoy this ^u^)**

**Phonix POV**

"Uh…. What the….." I woke up to a broken monitor. Wait…. WE CRASHED!? DANG IT! Again? Really? I blame Charlotte. I looked around to see a piece of sharp metal sticking about an inch above my head. Great. I opened the hatch to blinding light. I jumped out and tried my headset.

"Hello?"

"*static*"

"Anyone? Anything?"

"*static*"

"That's what I expected…."

I hung up and threw the stupid thing to the ground. I wonder what stupid planet I'm on now. I looked around. Trees, trees, and guess what? MORE FREAKEN NATURE! Hmm… plants huh? I started burning up some of it. Screw the environment!

**HYPERFORCE POV**

The Hyperforce were making their way through the thick jungle. They stopped in a small clearing.

"I think we should split up to cover ground quicker." Chiro said.

"Who's with who?" asked Otto.

"Antauri and Gibson will cover section 3, Otto and me will cover section 4, and Sparx and Nova will cover section 2."

"WHAT!?" shrieked Nova.

"Looks like we're a team beautiful." Sparx said while smirking. Nova slapped him with her tail.

"Nova, please make an effort to get along with Sparx." Antauri said as he placed a hand-er….paw? on her shoulder.

"Fine…" she groaned crossing her arms.

"Alright, HYPERFORCE GO!" Chiro shouted raising a fist into the air.

* * *

**YAY! LONGER CHAPPIE! I think it was good! Hopefully you guys like it too! I'm not updating till I have 12 reviews! I wanna keep talking… I LOVE ALL OF YOU!...Hmm… yea that's about it. **


	3. Why are you talking to a rabbit?

**Sup! I'm so sorry that I didn't upload this chapter sooner but my laptop is banned from me for 2 MONTHS! So naturally I stole it back so I could give you a chappie. ! ENJOY!**

* * *

**SPARX & NOVA POV**

Nova walked in front with her arms crossed and her head down. Sparx followed behind trying to make conversation.

"So…uh…. Lovely weather we're having."

"Shush!" Nova said, suddenly stopping.

"I'm sorry if I'm-" Sparx said rubbing the back of his head. Nova covered his mouth. Sparx blushed slightly.

"No….. Do you smell that?" Nova asked sniffing the air. Sparx sniffed only to start coughing.

"Ack….*cough*…. Smells like smoke!"

"The crash…. It might have started a fire! LET'S GO!" said Nova half dragging Sparx towards the smoke in the distance.

**PHONIX POV**

Let's see… I'll burn this…..and this…..and this. Just a little remodeling. Looks a little like hell…..not like I know what that looks like. A bunny jumped in front of me.

"Get lost."

"*sniffs Phonix's foot*"

"*glares* YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I set the stupid thing on fire and it started running around crazily. Oh well.

"Why are you talking to a rabbit?" I swerved around to spot Dusk.

"*anime sweat-drop* No reason….. Do you know where we are?" Dusk shook her head.

**NOVA & SPARX POV**

"Do you hear that?" Nova whispered as they stared at the rustling bush. All of a sudden a flaming bunny jumps out and runs past them.

"What the….." Sparx said staring at the trail of fire it left.

"Sparx! Come look at this!" Nova whisper-shouted. Sparx ran over and peeked behind some branches with Nova.

"What are those things? Humans?" Nova whispered to Sparx as they observed Phonix and Dusk.

"Hmm… only one way to find out."

* * *

**Yes I'm stopping it there. I know it's not long but I REALLY have to go! I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to review! I'll upload the next chappie when I get 20 reviews!**


	4. Chiro?

**Hey...I know I haven't updated in awhile... Sorry about that. Anyways I know I said that I'd update when I got 20 reviews (I have 18) but I finally got the chance to get on my laptop so I decided to let it slide. So YAY! This chappie is dedicated to BlueAndLily4Ever for sponsoring this story! YOU ROCK LILY! And thank you all my faithful reviewers! I wouldn't be able to do what I do without you!**

* * *

**CHARLOTTE POV ^u^**

Ow... my head hurts... I opened my eyes to see my cracked windshield and smoke rising from the destroyed engine. That didn't look fixable... I slid out of my seat and almost fell. Wait... FELL!? I had landed in a tree! COOL! I jumped down.

"Hello? Anyone there?" All I heard were some weird noises. This place looked cool... All of a sudden a flaming bunny ran into me. I immediately used my powers to put out the flames. PHONIX! She would have done this...it was probably an accident! ^u^ I picked up the fluffy animal hugged it. It was SO adorable! Suddenly I heard something coming from some bushes.

**CHIRO POV**

"Would you rather eat a cupcake or a cookie?" Otto asked me. We had decided to play, "Would you rather?" to pass the time.

"A cupcake, DUH!" I said. Cupcakes outranked cookies by a mile! "Hey look!" I said pointing at a tree, "There's a ship!" I ran up to a bush a peered past the leaves. There was a girl hugging a rabbit. She looked about 16 and she had blue hair and green skin. She suddenly looked in our direction.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi!" Otto replied waving his arm in the air. I facepalmed. The girl gasped and ran towards us.

**OTTO POV**

The pretty girl I waved to ran up to me and picked me up."YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE!" She squealed and hugged me

tightly. I LOVE HUGS! It kinda hurt though..."Is this your pet?" she asked Chiro while pointing at me. Pet?

"No." Chiro said.

"What's his name?" she said picking me up again.

"My name is Otto!" I said. She looked surprised and then squealed.

"OMG! IT'S THE CUTEST TALKING CYBER MONKEY I'VE EVER MET! Hi Otto! My name is Charlotte!"

**CHIRO POV**

I was expecting an evil alien bent on destroying Shuggazoom. Not an overly happy, hyper girl that looked like she was choking Otto. Normally we could kick the bad guys butt and move on with our lives. But what were we supposed to do with this girl?

"What's your name?" she asked while jumping up and down squeezing the life out of Otto. Otto answered before I could even open my mouth.

"That's Chiro!"

"Churro?" she asked confused .

"No, Chiro." Otto corrected.

"Cherrio?" she asked.

"NO IT'S CHIRO!" I yelled. It had been a stressful day and she was testing my last nerves.

"...Cherro?"

"NO IT'S CHIRO! CHIRO! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I yelled again. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL!?

"Chiro?" A british accented voice interrupted.

**GIBSON POV**

I don't know how but I lost Antauri. We were walking and I simply stopped to examine the tracker and when I looked up he had disappeared.

"Antauri?" I called out. My answer was the disappointing sound of nature. I sighed. How was I to find my way back... THE SCANNER! Of course. **(Me: I DON'T THINK SO!) **All of a sudden my scanner broke in half. WHAT!? **(Me: Much better! ^u^)** How was this possible? Suddenly a loud shout filled the air.

"NO IT'S CHIRO! CHIRO! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Why, was that Chiro? I followed the echoed sound of his voice to a small clearing.

"Chiro?"

"WHAT!?-Oh...hi Gibson...where's Antauri?" he asked me.

"I'm afraid I've lost him..." I replied ashamed that I had been so careless.

"You LOST him!?"

"I'm sorry but-...who is that?" I said suddenly pointing at the odd looking female.

"One of the survivors." Chiro replied.

"I'm not a survivor! I'm an Element!" she said excitedly. An Element? What was that?

**I decided to end it there...I think that was my longest chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. REVIEW!**


End file.
